Green-Yellow-Brown Alliance
The 'Green-Yellow-Brown Alliance '(abbreviated to GYB) was an alliance in Endurance 2 and Endurance: Hawaii. Endurance Because there was no Brown Team, and Green and Yellow were on negative terms with each other (save for a brief alliance between Lana and Sabrina), there was no GYB alliance to be made. Incidentally, neither gave each other the samedhi when they had the chance (Yellow gave their two to Purple and Orange respectfully while Green gave it to Blue). Endurance 2 On Endurance 2, this was one of the original alliances initiated at the beginning. Mostly, it was a friendship between the girls of the three teams, as Calley and Keetin were happy to see Jenna compete with them as the Brown Team. They proved themselves early on, as Green won two of the first three missions, and sent off two members of the other alliance: Gray, and Red. It was first referred to in Tide Pull, where J.D, asks Shep if he had any close friends with other teams. He responded that Green and Brown were his closest friends, but not as an alliance. When asked about if they were going to the final three together, he mentions they have to get to the final five first. Ironically, in Cherry Picker, Yellow was seen as the weaker team, carried by Green and Brown, and had to win the mission that day or else get sent to Temple. Despite being extremely close to winning the mission, Purple ended up winning, and sent Yellow, along with Brown, to the Temple of Fate, where Yellow was eliminated. Yellow would give their piece to Brown. Brown had a tendency to make deals with non-alliance teams, such as proposals to Blue and Purple, but never followed through as they never gave Yellow or Green the samedhi nor send either to temple prior to the final 3. Despite being in an alliance for most of the game, after Green won Plank Maze, they choose to send Brown to temple, along with Purple, even though they could have sent orange (whom Green sent to temple twice prior) and allow the remnant of the alliance to automatically be in the final 3. However, there were no more endurance missions at that point and Green saw Brown and Purple being their biggests threats in the finals. Afterward, both Green and Brown made it to the Endurance finale, where Brown won. Endurance: Hawaii In ''Endurance: Hawaii'', the alliance was made against the stronger PROG (Purple-Red-Orange-Gray) alliance. Originally, it was based off of Yellow and Green's friendship, and was shaky because Monroe was upset with Tom's decision to pick Vanetta as a partner (as opposed to Monroe's close friend Taylor) and the latter's friendship with Nicole (who hated Bryanah). Tom also seemed to initially be working on an alliance with Kareem. This alliance was clearly shown in Squaring Off, where they first were on the verge of elimination, then getting control and picking off their rivals, only to get eliminated themselves after Brown chose Orange to go next. Yellow and Green were subsequently sent up to Temple, where Green was eliminated. After Yellow won Out on a Limb, Tom expected Yellow to pick them for their superteam because of their friendship, but Monroe didn't think so because Brown was one of the weakest teams in the jungle. They ultimately chose the stronger Gray and Purple Teams instead, and won Bamboo Jungle the next day. The Yellow Team tried to persuade the other two members to send Orange up instead with Red, to no avail. Bryanah tried to assure Tom that she stood up for him, which he shrugs off due to the results. Nevertheless, Brown came back, and reinstated that alliance. In Pipeline, Yellow and Brown made a secret alliance with Orange: if either one of the three teams won the next Temple Mission, they would send Gray and Purple. But when it was exposed, Yellow was punished for it, and was sent to Temple with Brown, where the latter team was eliminated. Afterward, Yellow made it to the final three, having had a short-lived alliance with Orange during the final four. After Endurance: Hawaii Because there was no Brown team after Endurance: Hawaii, there was no other Green-Yellow-Brown alliances. Yellow and Green on Tehachapi though were in an alliance with each other along with Purple. However, when Yellow got eliminated, they ended up giving their piece to Red even though Green didn't send them and Jonathan from Purple didn't personally decide to send Yellow (due to the results of the superteam mission, Purple was safe but either Yellow, Green or both had to go to temple. Jonathan made a deal that as long as Red was sent, he would let the others pick between Yellow or Green as he could not do it himself). Trivia *Out of the three colors involved, Yellow has yet to win Endurance. They almost won on Endurance though they weren't primarily allied with Green (who was one of the members of the Brotherhood). Rather, they primarily associated with Red, Blue and Gray. A truce with Green though did occur as Yellow choose not to give Green the samadhi despite having two chances to do so as Trevor revealed what was at the temple of fate in exchange for temporary security from the the temple. *One of two multi-season alliances; the other one was PROG (or Purple-Red-Orange-Green/Gray). **However, they are the only multi-season alliance to have the same three colors. **Also, the three teams who were targeted by PROG during ''Endurance: High Sierras'' share the same letter scheme as this alliance (Gray-Yellow-Blue). Category:Alliances Category:Season 2 Alliances Category:Season 3 Alliances Category:Green Team Category:Yellow Team Category:Brown Team